Darkness Is Here, Innocence Is Gone
by Enveloping Light
Summary: I need you." He whispered hoarsely. "Why?" His jaw clenched. I knew he didn't want to answer, but I needed him to. Everything in my world depended on it. "I need to feel." His onyx eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I need you to make me feel." SasuSaku.
1. Ignorance

**Disclaimer:** All references made to _Naruto_ or _Naruto: Shippuden _(AKA _Naruto: The Hurricane Chronicles_) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I claim ownership to nothing!

**A/N**: This is my very first fanfic! Please review. That way if it sucks you guys can tell me and I can start over with another idea.

**Chapter 1: Ignorance**

_Sakura_

"The scars you can't see are the hardest to heal." ~Astrid Alauda

That was the quote our philosophy teacher, Mr. Yoshida, wanted us analyze. 'What does this quote mean to you?' 'How could this quote relate to today's society?' and finally 'How could this quote relate to _you_.'

I frowned at my notebook.

_This quote simply means that-_

Boring.

_If you are unable to reach mental stability-_

It sounds like I'm calling someone crazy!

_It is always important to understand yourself and what you are feeling otherwise-_

Ugh. Why was this so hard for me today?

I tossed my notebook on the floor. I was this close to failing the stupid subject anyway so I might as well get it over with. Jesus. I was close to failing _Philosophy_. My _best_ subject. Or at least it used to be. I rubbed my temples impatiently. Why did everything seem so … so overwhelming lately? Even the littlest things, like this stupid essay for instance, seem so challenging. I stared at my ceiling. At the gray walls, bare and depressing. My freedom from this prison was rapidly approaching and, as it did, my sanity continued to inch away. After a few moments of silent venting I resolved to go visit my best friend, TenTen. TenTen and I have been locked up together in this hellhole that actually dares to call itself a _school _for more than 7 years. Why, do you ask? Well it's certainly isn't because our parents are taking a very pro-active approach to our schooling. Everyone who goes to this school … well … our parents went AWOL a long time ago. Some of us never even saw them. I would be included in that group. TenTen says she had the displeasure of living with her parents for a few years and firmly told me I was missing out on nothing. She never elaborated any more than that.

I walked down the narrow metal steps that would lead me to TenTen's floor. I knocked on her door quietly. "Who wants in?" came an irritable voice from behind the door. I smothered a snicker. She was always in a mood. Oh and by mood I mean _any _mood. One moment it could be "Lah dih dah, isn't life wonderful?" to "Everything sucks. Leave me the hell alone." These moods –- according to TenTen – depend on how well fed she is at the time.

"Who'd else want to venture in here?" I asked wryly. "My roommate, Hinata, for one – though I suppose she has no choice" Her door swung open. I wasn't really kidding with my last comment. Her room is a graveyard for discarded clothes. Shoes and socks dotted the floor. A few pairs of jeans hung on her bed's headboard and they're even more clothes spread _around _her dresser as opposed to inside of it. Probably due to a game of makeshift basketball. '_If you get the sock in the draw - one point, if you get it on the shelf - two points'. _The only oasis from this mess was a small part of the left side of the room where her roommate, Hinata, would cower in terror as TenTen continued her rampage of disarray.

"Welcome" she said in an ominous tone. I smiled and stepped inside. This room, though it was a disaster, always felt more homey than mine. "You finish Yoshida's essay yet?" I asked her casually. "No." Then she gave me a look that said '_When do I ever_?' "You're nervous about it aren't you?" She asked suddenly. My eyebrows shot up. "Nervous about what?" TenTen made a face, "We're a year away from being released into the harsh, cold world." She said this jokingly but I didn't think it was very funny. "And you're probably all freaked out about your grades and what kind of crap college you're going to get into." I leveled her a look. "Drop it." She had a thing against higher education. "I'm just saying you worry too much. If you don't be careful you're just going to … freak out … again." I swallowed hard. "I'm fine. Stop trying to analyze every little thing I do and every little thing I say. I just came here to hang out but if you want turn physiciatrist on me …" TenTen sighed. "Fine forget I said anything." "Will do."

TenTen sighed again. "Look why don't we just go see if the gym's open. Bet I could kick your butt in racquetball again" I grinned "Bring it." We darted down the hall.

* * *

_Shikamaru_

"When are you two going to be finished up? Some of us like to sleep." I called over to the two losers fighting over the ball.

"Ten more minutes!" Naruto called out. Sasuke smirked "I'll finish this in five". "Oh yeah, well I'll finish this in – in 2!" Naruto responded. Arrogant bastards. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered, only thinking about how good a nap would be right about now and 'Why do I hang out with these losers?' Oh right. Because they're all I've got. Damn. After a few more moments of them wrestling with the darn ball Sasuke emerged victorious. Big friggin' whoop. Can we all go to bed now please? Apparently not. _What a drag._

"Hey, you guys" Naruto said "Why don't we head out to that party Hatsuto is having at his place?" I frowned "I'm assuming Hatsuto is that guy we met on that field trip we had last year." "Uh, yeah. How many other Hatsutos do you know?" He gave me his trademark grin. "Come on it'll be fun." "No thanks" I answered. "Hey Sasuke -!" "Not in the mood dobe." Sasuke answered coolly – or jerkily. Whichever.

"Kiba! Hey, Kiba! Don't you wanna come?" Kiba just stepped in to the gym. He ducked when a small ball nearly smacked him on the arm. Two girls were playing racquetball on the other side of the gym now. All giggly and out of breath. So annoying. I yawned. Man was I tired.

"Come where?" he asked. "To Hatsuto's party!" Kiba frowned "You don't mean Hatsumo from that trip we had last year?" "Well, yeah." Naruto answered. "How do you know about the party he's having? Been keeping in touch?" Kiba asked. Geez, I already knew where this was heading. I should have just ran for my room when I had the chance. Anyway so Naruto looked at Kiba with a goofy expression on his face. Now that I think about it, _goofy_ is Naruto's _only _expression. "Yeah …" he said uncertainly. And then Kiba's face spread into a wide grin "Well look here, Naruto's got a boyfriend!" "Shut up!"

Wonderful. Great. Now I have to deal with fighting idiots and a jerk without any nap _at all?_ I don't think so. "Look" I said raising my voice a little "If anyone gets caught going anywhere outside campus without permission – well you know what's going to happen and it's not going to be pretty. So any other ideas for an outing you can just keep it to yourself Naruto. And Kiba shut up with the gay slurs. How old are you anyway? Ten?" My little speech worked and every one shut up and was ready to head upstairs – that is until a small ball conked Sasuke on the head.

* * *

_TenTen_

"Oh, crap!" I cried. I looked over at Sakura, who was laughing. Easy for her to laugh. She didn't just send a ball flying at I'll-grind-your-bones-to-make-my-bread-Uchiha. "Sorry!" I yelled to the group of guys standing near one corner of the gym. Sakura snickered "I'm not." Sasuke flashed us both a dark look before leaving the gym. Good riddance. Everyone knew Sasuke had a bad boy reputation. I wouldn't expect him to have a prejudice against beating up girls. Which was why I was surprised when Sakura taunted him like that. I looked at Sakura in shock.

"Are you nuts? Do you have a death wish?" I asked her. After a few moments of her laughing and snickering she turned more speculative. "Maybe" she answered in somewhat serious tone – serious enough to get me worried anyway. I looked up at her for a moment, but decided not to go into it. She had already chastised me for acting like a physiciatrist earlier and I didn't want to push it. I looked at her uneasily for a moment before saying "Okay. Well according to the score charts it looks I am going to OWN you for about the next ten to twenty years" She looked up at me with a smile – all the seriousness from before washed away from her face. "Ha-ha"

I was happy to see her in a good mood. They've been dropping frequently lately. Too frequently. "You want to try to redeem yourself with another game?" Sakura smiled softly "'Redemption is overrated'." I cocked a brow and waited for her to add more to that. She didn't and I tried to ignore how much that bothered me. I mean, it was normal for her to say random quotes like that. She_ is_ a philosophy whiz.

"Let's head back" I said.


	2. Hidden Between The Lies

**Disclaimer:** All references made to _Naruto_ or _Naruto: Shippuden _(AKA _Naruto: The Hurricane Chronicles_) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I claim ownership to nothing!

**Chapter 2: Hidden Between The Lies**

_Hinata_

"TenTen, please wake up. Classes are about to begin." I murmured. The room was hopelessly messy as always, no matter how hard I tried to keep it neat. My room mate was currently draped across her bed with several clothing items strewn on top of her as a comforter. TenTen began to stir after a little more encouragement on my part. She looked up at me, bleary eyed, and said something that sounded like "vhwaaght?" I cleared my throat and said "Classes are about to begin." "Oh. Oh, right!" She kicked off a few pairs of jeans that were resting on her thighs and dashed over to the showers. I allowed myself a little smile.

Already dressed and with classes about ten minutes away, I decided to read for a little bit. I love books. They're a wonderful escape. Anything you're fearing or dreading … poof! Lost within the book's pages. I can spend the rest of my time here on earth living my life through books; anything was better then this reality. I pawed through the contents of my little draw- looking for the latest book I was reading- when I stumbled across a small, yellowing photograph. A photo of my sister. Marin. I felt the warmness of tears begin to spread behind my eyelids, hot and heavy. I sniffed and shoved the photo back in my drawer, while rubbing furiously at my eyes. I shouldn't cry for her anymore. She's happy where she is. Much happier than where I am. Admittedly, I don't think those tears _were_ for the fact that Marin left. But for the fact that she left me behind in this hateful place.

I stared down at the floor for a few moments before throwing my book bag across my shoulder and walking briskly out the door, my book now forgotten.

_Sasuke_

Where the hell did she get to now? I walked over to the other side of campus; she might actually be in class today. My hands, stuffed inside my pockets were clenching into fists compulsively. I needed a distraction. Badly. Breathe. Breathe. To take my mind off things, I observed the kids I would pass by every now and then. They varied in age, height, gender and yet they all had the exact same reaction to my presence. Fear. They would flinch at the sight of me. I wonder what they saw when they look at me any way. Some demon sent straight from hell or something. I didn't mind it too much though. It was actually somewhat amusing, seeing them all cowering in fear like that. Trying to figure out what would set me off, what accidental offensive they might make toward me… walking by too quickly or too slowly, a wrong facial expression… It was about control. If you're able to control others, _you_ cannot be controlled. Can't be hurt. Can't be touched. Fear was an excellent form of control, used by even by ancient kings and nobles. The "Divine Right To Rule" – ancient people would try to gain power by saying such and such god was behind them. And this worked most of the time. Why? Because the citizens, so_ frightened_ by the power of the gods, would not want a horrible wrath placed on them if they were to turn away a man who claimed to have such formidable friends. I chuckled underneath my breath. The cowardice found in most people was truly astonishing. Honestly it's … ah, there she is. A swarm of kids are outpouring from the main doors as well – so she did attend class today. Interesting. Never mind. It's about time she got out, I needed a new distraction any way – and she was fun to play with.


	3. Play Time

**Disclaimer:** All references made to _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ (AKA _Naruto: The Hurricane_ _Chronicles_) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3: Play Time**

_Sakura_

Mr. Yoshida cornered me once class ended. "Sakura I'm very concerned about your work ethic. You have to be more than just brilliant inside the classroom. It's also important to be brilliant _outside_ of the classroom. This means doing all of your homework and project assignments." I mentally sighed. I was fidgety and felt like turning my back on Mr. Yoshida and getting the hell out of here. I hated being lectured. Especially when the one who was lecturing me was right. Especially when it was about a subject I was concerned about myself. "Yes . I know it's important to do all the assignments and it was wrong and disrespectful of me to just ignore them." I heard myself answer him. Who was this calm, rational person speaking? "Well, I'm glad you see that." Mr. Yoshida answered in his deep, rumbling voice. "I do see. That's why I will make up any assignments I missed and I'll continue to do any work you give me." That ought to be enough to get him off my back. Mr. Yoshida gave me a small smile. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow in class then." "Yes, Mr. Yoshida." I answered confidently, still playing the perfect student role. He left the classroom and I quickly followed suit. Freedom!

I turned the corner and I heard noises … the kind of noises one might hear in an xxx movie theater, for example. I groaned. I had to go down this hall to get back to my dorm. Oh, whatever. I'll just quickly pass the procreating couple and get on with my day. I started to go down the hallway when I saw who they were. A tall pretty blonde girl who I vaguely recognized to be Yamanaka Ino. Hinata's friend, I think. Her face – and the rest of her for that matter – was plastered against … Uchiha Sasuke. Perfect. Great. Yamanaka had him backed up against the lockers, not that it looked like he minded. My face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger as I passed by them. Ino, whose face was directed toward Sasuke's didn't notice me. But – you know because God really must be on my side today – Sasuke's face was in full view. You would think his eyes would be closed as he was … busy. Unfortunately, alert as ever, he must have heard someone (me) come down the hallway and so his eyes snapped open and were directed towards me. I refused to let myself flinch under his unapologetic gaze. Instead, I glared back coldly for a moment before continuing down the hall. My breathing was heavy and my eyes prickled. Sure tell signs that tears were on the way, but I refused to let them flow. It was just like him. I knew this was a possibility if – God Forbid – I were to argue with him. My 'punishment' so to speak. It was more than just 'punishment', though. It was also his distraction. His own form of lithium I suppose. Also, judging from how incredibly familiar they were with each other, this hadn't been this first time he'd done this with her. The heels of my shoes clicked loudly against the floor. I had suspected something like this. Whenever I wasn't available apparently Yamanaka made her self _more _than available. Not that I was really furious with her though. I pitied her. Sasuke always had the ability to get people to do whatever the hell he wanted them to do. He probably even let Yamanaka delude herself into thinking it was all her idea. Naïve fool.

Maybe this was just another sign that it really was time to move on. Time to move on from this school and time to move on from Sasuke, as frighteningly impossible both of those options seemed. I tried so hard to help him. I … cared about him. But I refused to be treated like this.

_Ino_

His hands ran all over my body and his breath was hot and heavy on my skin as his lips brushed over my neck. _Yes. _I loved him. I loved him so much. I knew he loved me too. He never said it … but it didn't matter. Words didn't matter. Actions mattered. And by interpreting his actions today I could tell that he loved me completely. I lifted my moved my head slightly so I could see his face. That beautiful face. I don't care what others say about him. He's just misunderstood that's all. And he's mine. He's all mine. He held my face with both hands and roughly pressed his mouth against mine. Our lips molded together like clay, our tongues danced. It all felt so, so good. I heard someone come down the hall but ignored it. Screw it. I was too happy. Let whoever it is see us. After I moment I heard the footsteps fade away. It was also at this moment Sasuke decided to pull away. His face, which was at one time filled with desire, just looked cold and empty. He shoved – yes, _shoved_ – me off of him, and began to straighten his shirt. I swallowed. "What – what is it? Did I do something wrong again?" He just shook his head, murmured something unintelligible and left. He looked like he was smirking as he did.

Every time! Every single time he does this to me. He says "Can I join you?" Next thing I know his hands are all over me and then he leaves just as quickly. Why? What am I doing wrong here? He- he loves me I know he does. I'm just doing something wrong. Something that continues to set him off. But _what_? What if I'm not just good enough for him? Tears began to run down my face, ruining my mascara. I sniffed and let myself fall against the lockers, suddenly needing its support. "I n-need Hi-hinata" I spluttered quietly. I needed to talk to her and make me feel better. And to remind me I'm not completely worthless.

_Naruto_

"Hey where were you, teme, I've been looking all over for you?!" I repeated. Apparently he didn't hear me the first time. Or, more likely, he was ignoring me. Sasuke had just walked in to our dorm room, looking cold and annoyed as always. I knew asking him questions too many times ( and asking them too loudly for that matter) annoyed him even more, but it's one of the few joys in my life. "Hn" was his only reply. "Fine. Whatever. Be like that. Oh, hey wait! Where you with that girl again? You know, the one with pink hair?" He glared at me. I knew he didn't like me advertising it and as far as I know I'm the only on who knows about their, um, relationship. She's actually very cute. Long pink hair always pulled into a sloppy bun, so strands of hair still hung in her face. Porcelain skin and dark green eyes. Decent body. And a really awesome attitude. That's what I really like about her. She doesn't put up with Sasuke's crap. Whenever he makes a snide comment she'll just smile all knowingly at him. It's funny to watch. I pushed the subject even more.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Did she let you … I mean did you guys …" I waggled my eyebrows at him. He gave me a disgusted look and said "Drop it." Of course they didn't. She'd probably hit him or something if he tried. I know that her resistance pissed him off to no end. Did I mention I really like her? "Oh, well" I said, enjoying this even more and more. "Maybe one day she'll let you hold her hand or something. 'Cause that's about as far as you're going to get with her." He glared at me again, this time his face looked deadly serious. Then, slowly, excruciatingly slow, that expression began to fade fro his face. And then his expression turned slightly smug. "Who said it has to be her I go 'that far' with?" My eyes widened at what he implied with that statement; was he serious? "Who is it?" I asked. He snorted. "Like I'd tell you. I learned my lesson." "What do you mean 'I learned my lesson'" I asked. "Well" he said in his bored voice "You'll just use the information to torment me, as per usual." "No I wouldn't!" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "I'm done talking about this." Then he threw me a look that said "Or else" That's when I shut up. Even I knew not to test his limits too much.


	4. Interception

**Disclaimer:** All references made to _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ (AKA _Naruto: The Hurricane_ _Chronicles_)belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Except for Mr. Yoshida, Junsuke, and Chion. I sort of own them. But who'd want to own Mr. Yoshida?

**Chapter 4: Interception**

_Hinata_

"Hinata!" I heard Ino's voice – more shrill than usual – call to me. It was the end of the day, finally. I was headed over to the library, I was ready to rush over because it was nearly the end of curfew, but she stopped me at the front gates. I got a good look of her face. It was pale – paler than usual. And, more importantly, it was streaked with tears. I was instantly filled with concern. "What happened, Ino?" She looked at me with doe eyes. "I … C-can I just talk a walk with you? Please?" A walk now? It was really starting to get late. On the other hand … Ino usually acted so brash, so put together. It was unlike her to let anyone see her so distraught. Something bad must have happened to her. Really bad. But if she didn't feel like sharing, well, I wasn't going to force it out of her. I met her gaze calmly. "Of course, Ino." Forget curfews. Ino was more important.

_Neji_

What now? There wasn't much time to play around with here. We had be quick, proficient in all our endeavors. Otherwise … we wouldn't be able to pull it off. "Neji." I glanced behind me. It was Shino. "Yes?" Shino tilted his head to the left slightly, indicating to the two figures that were approaching. Damn. I was certain no one would be anywhere near this area at this time. "What do you want to do here?" Shino asked quietly, "Bolt?" Bolt? Certainly not. This took too much planning, too much effort on my part to simply 'bolt' at the first sign of complication. And Chion would be less than pleased. He wouldn't be pleased at all. "No" I answered. "We'll play it off. Whoever's coming probably doesn't even know what we're doing here. It's not as if it was advertised or anything." I looked back at the three people me, a warning in my eyes "Right?" "No, no." They all muttered. "Good."

The two figures were drawing near. Two girls it seemed. One was average height, long blue-black hair, pale face. The other was tall, blonde, and it looked as though she was crying. Right. They definitely had no idea why we were here. And if they did – well these two could be easily taken care of. "Shino, Junsuke, Lee. Get ready." "Yes." They all answered, always ready to follow my instructions to the point. We all froze as the girls came within earshot. "And th-then he just left! Just like that!" The blonde exclaimed between sobs. The brunette just rubbed her shoulders sympathetically. Ugh. This was extremely ridiculous. After a moment they finally passed by us. They didn't pause or look at us with curious eyes. They just kept walking. Good. I let out a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. "Alright let's keep going. Wouldn't want to keep Uchiha waiting, now would we." Shino and Lee nodded seriously. Junsuke actually smiled. He took pleasure out of this. I knew he did. It was more than just carrying out his duty. As sick as it was, his sadistic attitude actually came in handy in this instance. "Well, let's go."

_Karin_

Run. You idiot get out of the way. I looked at the Uchiha's silhouette, painfully obvious in the window frame. Chion's lackies would be here at any moment. And he would die. He would die for his father's mistake. He was innocent. He shouldn't have to die. The first and only time I had laid eyes on the Uchiha was when he was leaving a class in that school building that looked more like a prison than anything else. His face was stoic – and gorgeous. Someone that gorgeous shouldn't have to die. Almost time. I can't let this happen. I can't. Chion had put Hyuuga in charge for a reason. He always got his man. Always. If he formulates a plan to kill the Uchiha _it would work. _Come on, Karin, think of something. Quickly, now! It's almost time! Wait is that – yes! I can still save him. It's so obvious. I actually laughed at loud. Alright … now if I do that, I just have to make sure I'm not seen… Hyuuga would murder me … If Chion didn't first … Here I go, one – two – three!

_TenTen_

"I can't believe this." I grumbled. "It's too late for something like this."Beside me Sakura yawned loudly. "I know. Who would hold a fire drill at this hour?" "To make our lives just that much more annoying." I answered. She smiled briefly at me before succumbing to another large yawn. I looked at her, amused. "It's not _that_ late, you know." She muttered something under her breath before saying more clearly "I had a long day." "Mm. So, do you want to go hang out in my dorm after this, since we're not on lock down any more?" I asked. "What about Hinata?" Sakura wondered. "I wouldn't want to disturb her or anything." I frowned. "She hasn't come back yet." She looked at me in shock. "Still? It's kind of late for her to be out, isn't it?" Yeah. Where was Hinata anyway, she was usually so responsible. Then it dawned on me. I rolled my eyes. "Ino. She's always manipulating her. She's probably getting her to do her History report or something. It's pathetic. Anyway, do you want to go hang out?" Sakura shrugged. "Sure."

_The Next Day_

An infuriated voice boomed on the loud speaker.

"_Anyone who has information on the person who decided it would be fun to pull the fire alarm late last night, please relay it back to the main office. _Immediately_."_


	5. Trepidation

**Disclaimer:** Everything in reference to _Naruto_ or _Naruto Shippuden_ (AKA _Naruto: The Hurricane_ _Chronicles_) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I claim ownership to nothing!

**A/N: ** Thank you **Twisted Musalih** for reviewing. You have no idea how much joy you brought to my otherwise gloomy and depressing life with that one review. Oh, and I wouldn't judge Sasuke too harshly just yet ;)

**Chapter 5: Trepidation **

_Sakura_

_Beep, beep, beep. _"Shut up!" I slammed my fist on the alarm clock, and tugged the covers over my head. Lovely. Another day. I stretched and groaned on my bed. At least there were no classes today (Why did I leave the alarm set when there were no classes? Ugh. I am so stupid). I could probably just stay in my room all day and just … my stomach growled. Maybe it's better idea if I wash up and get some breakfast. I was so tired though. I decided to rest my head … just for a few minutes …

* * *

"_Please, don't go mommy." The little girl croaked out. "I'll miss you." The woman, face worn with stress and worry, said "I'm leaving _for_ you. You'll realize that someday." The woman looked back at the little girl one last time and then suddenly ran towards her and enveloped in her in a warm hug. The little girl had no idea she'd never get to feel such a hug again. "I love you, Sakura. Never doubt that. No matter what others may tell you." "Mommy." The little girl whimpered. "Goodbye." The woman pressed her lips against the child's forehead one last time before rushing out the dim apartment. "Mommy." The little girl whispered once the door closed. Fresh tears ran down her face as she continued to stare at the awe full brown wooden door that permitted her mother to leave. 'She can't be gone- she can't be…' the child thought desperately. With a terrible anguish she screamed,"Mommy come back!!!"_

* * *

"Oh – God!" I shot up from the bed. Sweat was warm and sticky on my forehead and chest. I swallowed. That – It was memories like those that – that just -

I t was truly time for me to wake up. My whole body was shaking. Calm. Calm. You are here. Your name is Sakura _Haruno._ The past is just the past. She was never really your mother anyone. No she wasn't. But she was the closest thing I had ever had to it. I stumbled into the bathroom and bent my head down to splash some cool water on my face. I hoped the water would wash away the horrible memory along with my drowsiness. When I looked up I saw Sasuke's arrogant smirk looming in my mirror. I spun around immediately. "What -?!" I gasped. His smirk grew, as it did so did my anger. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I demanded. Without taking his eyes off me he folded himself neatly against my bathroom wall. He cocked his head slightly and said, "I don't know. What am I doing here?" Bastard. "How about giving me a real answer as oppose to another a one of your oh-so-clever comments?" I practically growled at him. No answer. "I'm not in the mood today, Sasuke. Really I'm not. I just had another God - awful dream and here you come trying to make my day that much worse. If you're here to apologize – though I highly doubt you are – save it. I don't want to hear it. I've put up with all of your- your bullshit for too long. I'm tired of it … I'm tired of you …I'm tired of everything. Please. Do me a favor. Please. Just … go away."

He's mouth twisted a little. He stared at me for a few moments before shrugging and turning to leave. I waited until I heard the click of the door before curling up on the floor and allowing myself a good cry. I needed one.

_Lee_

Chion pace back and forth in front of his. His large leather boots shook us down to the very core with every step. "Why is the Uchiha not yet dead?" Chion thundered. Neji, being the leader of our small group, spoke up for us. "An unexpected complication arose. If we had tried to take him down at that particular moment – it would not have been the best idea. Too many witnesses. Not enough leeway for us to escape the scene in time which would have led to our incarceration and ultimately the discovery of the Dharon." Chion glared down at all of us. "I don't want excuses. I want results!" We made sure to keep our faces expressionless as Chion scolded us. He did not like to see fear on the faces of followers. If he sees fear, he sees weakness. And if he sees weakness … well, you won't be around for very long.

He looked down at all of us. "Get me results. Get me Uchiha. I want his blood, tainted on your skin." He leaned in very close to my face. The smell of tobacco and perspiration overwhelmed. "Do you understand?" Stay calm. Stay calm! Show no fear. "Yes Chion. We will give you results. We will kill the Uchiha." He leaned back, pleased. "Good. Now get going."


	6. Nostalgia Part I

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Not my best work, but here it is.

**Chapter 6: Nostalgia Part I**

_Tenten_

"Okay. That's it. What is _up_ with you today?" I asked, frustrated to no end. All day Sakura was in a funk. Seriously. Hadn't said more than two words to me all day and today was _our day off._

Sakura looked at me reproachfully – probably because she already sensed the you-are-so- freaking-irritating vibes coming off me – and said "Nothing. I'm fine."

" 'Nothing, I'm fine'." I mimicked. "Look Haruno, I don't have time to psycho-analyze you today. Some of us actually want to enjoy life, you know. Some of us like to spend our days off outside, you know! Some of us want to enjoy our weekend – the first weekend I had in three months with _no homework!_ You are so _not _going to spoil it for me_ – so spill."_

Sakura just looked at me. "You skipped breakfast today, didn't you?"

Ah, breakfast. My stomach growled. A meal that was surely missed. "Whatever. That's not the point. The point is you are wasting our hours of freedom with all this moping around – so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She took a deep breath at let it out in one heavy sigh, "It's – well yes something's bothering me – but I – it's something that – Tenten … I haven't been very truthful with you, about everything."

My eyes widened. We told each other everything. Everything. I mean, I'm the only one who knows about her "Mother" and she's the only one I ever told about my … situation. What could possibly make her feel like she couldn't tell me something? Something bad, that's what.

"What is it Sakura? Does it have to do with your –""No, not her." She interrupted me before I could say _Mom._ "It's not that serious, trust me – it's just" She let out an odd sound. Something between a laugh and a sigh. "It's just so silly!" She looked at me once more before looking down at her lap and going. "Alright. Okay. Look, basically, around the beginning of the year, I started to see … hang out with … Uchiha Sasuke."

"_What."_

* * *

_School had just let out. My book bag was loaded with text books as per usual. Of course I had to trip on the stairs on the way back to my door. My text books spilled all over the concrete. "Oh, crap." I muttered. I leaned down to pick them up when someone came from behind me. Uchiha. He stepped right over me and my books and continued to stroll down the sidewalk. "Oh, right!" I called out. "Don't help me or anything! It doesn't look like I could use it or something!" After a few moments he stopped walking and abruptly turned around toward me. When he reached me he leaned down beside me and started to help me pick up my text books._

"_Are you always this annoying" he murmured as I gathered up my books and placed them in my shoulder bag. "Yes." I answered, contrastingly cheerful._

"_Hn." He glared down at me and muttered something unintelligible "Are you always this cynical?" I asked. His mouth quirked into a smirk._

"_I'm not a cynic, I'm a realist. And, realistically, you are _incredibly _annoying."_

"_Hmm …" I was starting to enjoy myself now."Well Mr. Realist, I wonder why you would even bother turning around to help someone as incredibly annoying as me. Honestly. Why waste your time?" _

"_Pity." He answered without missing a beat._

"_You don't even know the meaning of the word." I scoffed._

"_Then why do _you_ think I turned around?" He asked taking a step closer to me._

"_Let me think" I took a step closer to him, refusing to back down, despite his infamous reputation._

"_Lack of anything better to do … an extreme lapse of judgment on your part … or … _or_ … as _incredibly _annoying as you make me out to be … you are also _incredibly _interested. Given the fact that no one outside of your little social circle has ever had the gall to look at or ask help the help of the - Big. Bad. Uchiha." Satisfied with my little rant I started to head back to my dorm._

_That is until I felt a large hand clasp firmly round my wrist. "You didn't think you were going to get away with saying that to me face that easy, did you?"_

* * *

"Then what happened?!" I gasped

Sakura smiled – sadly I thought. "Well –"

Hinata suddenly came into the room. Sakura's eyes went wide at the sight of her and she ducked her head down. She was embarrassed. I was irritated. I wanted to know what happened next, darn it!

"Hinata – what is it?" I asked, a little too harshly, I'll admit.

Hinata, the picture of serenity as always answered, "I just needed to get some of my library books, that's all. They're due soon and I figured since I finished them anyway …" She trailed off. She looked from me to Sakura and said "Well, I'm going to return them. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." The door closed with a quiet thud behind her.

"So. What happened next?" I asked, barely able to contain myself. Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. She glanced back at the door and said, "Later."

"What?" I complained, "But why." Sakura shook her head at me, smiling a little, "Just later, okay?" "Fine." I grumbled.

_Karin_

I paced back and forth in my small apartment. Safe. No one saw or suspected who pulled the fire alarm. Not even the oh-so-perfect Neji. This wouldn't be the first attempt on Uchiha's life though. There'd be other, of that I'm certain. All because of his father's mistake. You never cross the Dharon. Ever. Once you're in there's no going back. Everyone thought Uchiha senior knew that perfectly well. He was the Dharon's best agent. Even more highly regarded than that ruthless, good for nothing Chion.

And yet. He left for his son. He died for his son. And now his son would die for his mistake.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

I was assigned to track him, gather information on him for Chion. Well, when I first laid eyes on him I was gone. Far, far gone. His eyes, his face, his body, his silence … it hypnotized me. He hypnotized me. And I wouldn't anything or anyone hurt him. Especially Chion and his lackeys.


End file.
